Mixed Emotions
by Wanda Maximoff
Summary: Funny.romance-y.soon-to-be-horror. Mainly focused on Rogue and her relationship with Scott; contains the couplings Rott (or Scouge, lol), Jott, Rogan, KurtWanda, Rietro, JeanDuncan, Kurtty, Lancitty, WandaToad, RemyRogue, DuncanRogue... and many others.
1. Conversations x3

Disclaimer – I do not own everybody. Whoo. You already knew that, didn't you?

A/N – This is the unedited version – not by being unclean or anything, just that I haven't finished yet and I haven't edited it, hence 'unedited'. But feel free to read it and leave me your input for how I can make the final version better.

"Mixed emotions"

Conversations, Conversations, Conversations

Rogue sat sitting in front of her mirror speaking quietly so as not to disturb the others.

"It's three A.M. and I am already thinking about him! What am I going to do; we are going to the carnival in a day and I still haven't asked him." 

She glanced to her door and noticed Scott (Cyclops, as some may know him as) standing there looking in. 

"Haven't asked who what yet?" He looked perplexed at what she was talking about at three A.M. 'Should I tell him? Or does he know?' Thoughts like that ran through her head.

She got up went to her bed and sat down. "Never mind it Scott." She thought quickly to make conversation. "So, Scott, why are you up? Hope I didn't wake you." She added a soft, light laugh to show he was listening; Scott did too.

"No, it wasn't you, I just… you know, couldn't sleep?" he said sounding unsure.

"Scott, did you umm… well, you know how we're going to the carnival tomorrow? Well, would you go with me?" Before giving him a chance to answer she added, "On the rides: we don't have to hold hands or anything, but that way I have someone to, you know, go on stuff with."

He shifted slightly, walked over, and sat down next to her. She blushed and looked away thinking, 'that was stupid of me,' and, 'I should never have asked'. She was so lost she didn't hear him say yes.

"Did you hear me Rogue?" He stared for a moment. "Rogue?" He waved his hand in front of her face. "Are you in there?"

"Yeah, what was that Scott? I didn't hear you." 

"I said yes." Then, looking at her clock, he mentioned, "We have a long day, ok? Get some sleep; it's three thirty-eight."

He got up and went to the door. "Uh, Scott?"

"Yeah, Rogue?"

"Thanks." 

"You're welcome." He shut the door quietly. "YES!!" He looked, blew her a kiss, and turned to face a blue face. "Kurt! What …what are you doing up so late?"

"What are you doing up so late, hmmm… and in Rogue's dorm? The fuzzy one senses something," Kurt (Nightcrawler, the fuzzy one) smiled, "and the fuzzy one's always right. So, do you like her?"

"Who, Rogue? Well, you know, as a friend, and, uh.…"

"Scott, you don't have to lie to me. But you might have to lie to Jean because she's going to ask you to the carnival too; I can sense it."

"Kurt, don't tell anyone about this, especially Jean. She would get so annoyed that I didn't ask her."

"So, you asked Rogue? Go Scott, I thought she was going to ask you!"

"She did ask me." He nudged the floor with his sneaker. "I was going to ask her but she beat me to it." 

"Well, that's good; ask her then." 

"Ask her what? She asked me already."

"No, ask her… out, duh." 

"I don't know about it."

"She'd say yes." Then Kurt vanished.

"Maybe I will."

***

Scott's alarm rang; he fidgeted and reached for his glasses. "Where'd they go?"

***

Rouge's phone rang as she started getting ready. "Hello?"

"Rogue…"

"Yes, Scott?"

"Good, you haven't left."

"No. Why?"

"I need your help," he sighed. "I can't open my eyes; you know why."

"Yes? So?"

"I can't find my glasses; I need your help, please?" 

"I'll be right there."

"Thanks; bye Rogue."

"Bye." She put her shirt on and left, running down the hall. Knowing this was a pretty bad situation, she ran faster, running right through Kitty (Shadowcat). 

"Rogue, slow down. If I didn't see you coming we would have collided. Rogue!?"

"Sorry, I am in a hurry," she called back to Kitty. 

"I can see that. Where are you going?"'

"Scott's; he's in trouble; he asked me to help."

"What trouble?" 

"He can't find his glasses; if he opens his eyes he will create a new window, if you get my drift, but if he hits the mirror it's 'bye Scott'!"

"Hurry Rogue!"

"BYE!!" the both said in unison.   

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Scotts room~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Where is she? It shouldn't take her this long." 

"Here Scott! Sorry it took so long."

"Don't worry, just hurry! My eyes hurt; I need to open them!"

"Wait a few more seconds, Scott; here use this." She went through a draw and grabbed his X-men uniform eye ray restraint. 

"Thanks Rogue, but I'd rather not stand up."

She looked at his bed, noticing he had changed before bed, but into what she was not sure of.

"That's fine Scott; I'll look."

She searched until she found them half an hour after she had started; they were under his bed, under some socks.

"Close your eyes," she said in a small voice.

"Alright; they're closed." He smiled.

She reached and slipped his shades on his eyes; sitting on his bed they stared into each others eyes. Though they had not noticed Jean staring from the door, she noticed them and ran down the hall. 

"We're late for breakfast Rogue, you should hurry; I'll be there in a little."

"Scott, I won't have an alibi if you're not there."

"I'll tell them; don't worry." He reached for her hands, held them and kissed her on the cheek. "Go now!"

"Bye." She waved a hand as she left the room.

He walked down the steps and met up with Jean.

"Hello Scott." She looked furious.

"Hey Jean, is breakfast done already?"

"No, I was waiting for you!" She pointed a finger at his chest. "I want answers Scott!" He almost answered but she interrupted. "What were you and Rogue doing, really? She said some lame story and waited for you to back her up!" She was fuming now.

"What did she say?"

She repeated what had been said to the table and what happened.

"That was it; honest it was." He was getting scared that Jean had made him step back a couple of feet because of her pointing.

"Why HER? You could have called me! Why not me? Why HER!?"

"I don't know Jean, I just dialed; hers was the one I dialed; I needed help." Sweat was dripping down his neck; why was Jean so upset? Was Kurt right? Did she like him and that's why she was angry? Right then Professor Xavier rolled into the hall. 

"Scott. It's nice of you to finally join us." He looked as angry as Jean was.

"We're coming professor."

"Good."

Jean and Scott made their way to the table, Jean sitting in-between Rogue and Scott.    


	2. No Hard Feelings

No Hard Feelings

Breakfast was a quiet one; only Spyke and Storm spoke, and that was to each other, only because Spyke tried to start a food fight. All the X-men left quietly.

"Scott, wait up! Where are you going?"

"Kurt, why was everyone so angry?"

"I guess it was because of what Rogue said."

"But Jean told me what she said. She told the truth." 

"Professor said girls and boys are no longer allowed in each others dorms because of last night."

"But nothing happened!"

"I know because I believe you!" He looked hard at Scott. "You weren't there to defend what she said; he thought you were lying."

"Unbelievable! I'll go talk to him."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~HALL~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Professor Xavier, could I have a few words?"

"It's about time you do."

"Professor, nothing happened!"

"I understand but remember you are to call me if that happens; I have the ones from your outfit."

"So everyone suffers for my mistake!"

"No, I will think about it."

"But Professor, I got help from Rogue; she put my eye-ray protector on me; she helped me."

"Tell everyone to forget what I said, if you got help, then fine."

"Thank you!"

"Good bye Scott."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Rogues room~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey Rogue."

"Guess I messed up, huh, Scott?"

"No, you didn't, I did."

"Hey, Scott what's up?"

"Hey Jean; I'll see you later, ok, Rogue?"

"Oh, ok."

Scott and Jean left, not noticing what was outside Rogue's window. This bat flew as well during the day as it did at night.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Hideout of Mystique and the brotherhood~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What did you see?" Avalanche walked toward the bat.

"Hold on!" Then, in an instant, the bat transformed into Mystique.

"Well!" he yelled angrily. He shook causing some roofing to fall. 

"Control yourself!"

"Well?" A slight shaking happened. 

"Better!"

"Now tell."

"Get the others; we are attacking at the carnival tomorrow." She started laughing in an evil way.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Xavier Institute~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"We're leaving, everyone!" The Professor called; everyone filed into the hallway. Out came Rogue, pulling a glove on when she heard her name called.

"Oh, Scott, I thought you were going to go with Jean after you left last night."

"She asked, but I said we were going." He pulled a bouquet of flowers out from behind his back. "These are for you Rogue." 

"Thanks." She pulled her glove on and gave him a hug, then walked onto the jet and sat. Scott sat down next to her and everyone chatted the entire time. They arrived and all separated. For hours everyone rode rides, but it came to a close on the last hour of the carnival. 

"Rogue, want to go on the Ferris wheel?"

"Sure, Scott, let's go."

They sat and rode up; around up around about three times, then they stopped at the top. 

"It's beautiful, Scott, isn't it?" 

"Not as beautiful as you."

They sat for a minute with Scott's arm around her, then spotted Avalanche, Speedy, Toad, and the others terrorizing the carnival. They were glad to be up high; the others helped everyone out and took care of it. They were alone on the Ferris wheel; they went to kiss listening to the beautiful music, when all of a sudden the Ferris wheel shook. 

There, at the bottom, was Avalanche shaking it. Scott lifted his glasses, trying to get him; but couldn't. They were up high with no help; all he could do was shoot his laser, but it didn't work. Then, with one blow, Avalanche made the Ferris wheel come crashing down. Rogue slipped as it fell and she flew out. As she fell, Scott could do nothing; she would get crushed; it would be his fault. He shot a beam past her, hitting the ground where she would fall; the Ferris wheel hit; she remained there until it was lifted. No one knew whether the news was bad, or good. All the other team left, except Avalanche; he walked over to the group crowding around the Ferris wheel and the hole where Rogue lay. 

All he said was, "No hard feelings, right?" and walked away, laughing, as all the others sobbed.


	3. The Fuzzy One's Secret

The Fuzzy One's Secret

 "Will she be alright?" Kurt asked Scott as he left the room hoping to find answers as all the X-men were wondering.

"Hey, fuzzy one, do you sense anything?" 

"I think you're too uptight, Scott; it wasn't your fault."

"It was; I couldn't help her!" He left the room looking angrier and more frustrated then the night before.

"Couldn't sleep again?" Jean asked as he walked by her door. She was using her telekinetic powers to brush her hair. "Look, was it about her again? You have to let it go; it wasn't your fault, Scott."

"No! Could you tell that easily?"

"Well, duh! But…." She got up, put her brush down, and walked to her door, grabbing Scott and pulling him in her room. When he was in, she shut the door with her mind. 

"But…" he continued for her.

"She, well, is...." She brushed her hair aside with her hand and looked down to the floor, hoping for advice. "I have something to tell you… you won't like it but you need to know."

He jumped up, knocking her pillows aside. "Jean, you act like she's dead! Well I assure you, she won't; she wouldn't do that to me!" Tears immediately started in his eyes.

"You?" Tears formed in hers too.

"I meant us…" he added quickly after her statement. "Us: the X-men! You know: Logan, Kurt, Kitty, you!"

"Scott, it will hurt for awhile for all of us! You have to let it go." At this Scott bolted for the door trying to get away fast, knowing Jean was right. It wasn't his fault but he didn't want to let it go; she was a part of him: all of them. "She's gone, Scott! I can't read her mind! It's terrible, you know what this could mean… don't you?"

He ran down the hall and came to breakfast were everyone was silently eating. Three chairs remained empty: Scott's, Jean's, and Rogue's. He sat down and looked up to Professor Xavier. 

"Professor, is it true what Jean said?" He got up and slammed his fists on the table. "Tell me!" Tears started forming in his eyes.

"Well, Scott, it depends. What did she say?" At this he raised his eyebrows in suspicion.

"That you and she can't…" he choked, cleared his throat and his eyes. 

"That we can't what?" Everyone stared now, all wanting to know more about the situation; they became quiet.

"Is it true you can't read her mind or communicate with her?" 

"Yes, Scott; it's true. We might have lost her."

At this Scott collapsed in his chair and cried. Storm went to calm him but Xavier told her to leave him. 

"All right students, today we are going to clean up the carnival.…" At this Scott cried harder and with more pain in his voice. "Well, let's move out." Everyone glanced at Scott as they passed him.

"Kurt, go and get Jean; and Scott, someone wants to see you in the infirmary." He started to leave and then turned back. "Don't get your hopes up."

Scott got in his car but before putting the key in he broke down and cried more. "I can't do it; she might be gone and I can't face her." He talked quietly to himself for an hour when the X-men arrived back. 

"Scott, you're back so soon?" Xavier looked perplexed. "How was she?"

"I haven't gone! I've been crying… this whole time. How could I have let her down like that?"

"She wants to see you Scott… she…well…told me so."

"How, Professor? You said you couldn't reach her." He looked up, drying his eyes. "I'll go… thanks Professor!"

"Any time Scott, any time." 

He wheeled into the infirmary and ran up to the desk.

"What's Rogue's room? That's what she would be under!"

"Intensive care, room 184. Are you Scott Summers?" the nurse asked.

"Yes!" He looked as happy as when he had gotten his car.

"She's been waiting." She pointed to an elevator. "Go up two and down the left hall; you'll find her room."

"Thank you."

He went on the elevator, up two floors, down the left hall, and stood outside room 184. He reached out a shaking hand and knocked; from inside he heard a loud voice. 

"Come in!"

He walked in and saw the doctor standing over the bed holding a gloved hand in his.

"Ah… you must be mister Summers! You are late and she is breathing heavy now! You may have time with her now! I will leave!"

He walked out beside Scott, glaring as he walked, but Scott didn't care; he was to see Rogue, his love, and she was alive, and that meant more than sun on a cloudy day.

"Rogue… Rogue…" he started to shout to see if she could hear him. When she didn't respond he moved in closer; he was by her bed, and pulled over a chair. "Hey Rogue." He was still shouting.

"I'm fine Scott!" She went to get up but cried and fell back down. "You know just a little hurt; no big deal."

"Rogue it's a huge deal! A Ferris wheel fell on top of you!"

"No, I fell in a hole; I can't remember why, but the Ferris wheel fell over me, so I only got the injuries from the fall. It hurts, but I will be ok."

"No, Rogue, we all thought you were gone. They couldn't reach you." He was crying now, harder then before, trying to admit he believed.

"Scott, move closer.…" He did what she said and she gave him a kiss. "Scott, this would've been a horrible way to die if you hadn't come to see me."

"You won't die, Rogue; we all know it and deep down you know it too."

Their conversation lasted three more hours, talking about everyone and everything.

"I have to go Rogue; it's past curfew. I know, lame, huh?"

"Take me with you Scott!" She got up winced but sat up straight. "I need to see everyone!"

"I can't; they said you should remain here for the rest of the week."

"Just tell them at the front desk that Xavier called and wants me to go back with you. They don't call to make sure; my roommates did it and they're not here! Take me, please?"

He walked out silently and didn't return.

"Scott, I was rude, you don't have to… Scott!"

He walked in with a wheel chair and wheeled it over to her bed. 

"How much trouble you think we'll get in?"

"Enough!" They both laughed as she got in the wheelchair aided by Scott. 

            "What's yours?"

            "The stuff in my dresser, closet, and bathroom: that, that, and that." She laughed. "You do the closet I'll do my stuff."

They got packed and headed downstairs. 

            "Get better soon, Rogue; goodbye." The desk lady waved a hand and sat down.

Once in Scott's car they sped off into the night, Rogue throwing her hands in the air and yelling into the night. 

            "Rogue, you have to keep it quiet."

            "Alright Scott, but we just broke like a hundred rules, we are toast, and not good toast, but bad toast like when it gets burned." She laughed a little at her pathetic attempt at humor. Scott looked at her like she had a thousand heads.  "What?" she asked after a moment.

            "I like that kind of toast, you know, the burnt kind." Then they both laughed for a few minutes until they reached the school. "Ok Rogue, I'll get your stuff then I'll come for you, ok?"

            "Sure Scott, that's fine."

---------------------------------------- Back at the hospital-------------------------------------------- 

"Where is Rogue!?" An evil face glared at the lady at the desk. "Well… where is my daughter!?"

"Oh, Rogue… well she left about half an hour ago with a very handsome young man."

"What did he look like!? Tell me; I must find my daughter!"

"Well, he, umm… had red sunglasses and…"

"That's enough thank you!" Then, before the nurse's eyes, the lady turned into an owl and flew out the open emergency door.

---------------------------------------- Back at the institute-------------------------------------------

            "Ok, easy Rogue, I've got you. Give me your hand. I've got you."

            "Thanks so much Scott." She threw her arms around him. "Thank you." She then fell asleep as easy as that; above them flew an owl. The owl glared angrily, landed, and reformed.

            "Mystique, leave; we don't need you now." 

            "Scott, you're holding what I came for." She grinned evilly.

            "Look, I don't want trouble, and she… she was in an accident. Leave her be." He turned and walked towards the institute and then saw Mystique jump in his way. 

            "I won't leave without my daughter and by taking her you're kidnapping. Haven't you broken enough rules without having to go to jail too?" She cackled and walked towards him. "Hand her to me and I won't have to inflict pain."

            "Scott, what are you doing?"

            "Professor, it's Mystique she wants Rogue."

            "You're too late, both of you." And she ran past Scott grabbing Rogue and speeding off.

"Why did you bring her here, Scott? Now she is in worse danger then before."

"She asked me to. I didn't know about Mystique!"

"Scott, what are we going to do? She's hurt and is nowhere we would know of."

"She said I was kidnapping, but how? She's not her mother. Her mother put her up for adoption." 

"She is her adopted mother and Kurt is her … brother. Kurt is Rogue's adopted brother; Mystique adopted her at age four. It's shocking, I know."  Professor Xavier laid a hand on his shoulder as Scott fell realizing his whole world was crumbling. 


	4. Speeding Rush

Speeding Rush

            "Mystique, we have to stop this. You kidnapped her!" Wanda (Scarlet Witch) said, turning to look at Mystique. 

            "No; see, I didn't kidnap her, they did! She is MY daughter, not his. If anyone kidnapped anything it would be the years we could've spent together." Mystique started pacing the room now even more furious then before.

            "Mystique, they'll hit us with everything they have; we'll lose; are you actually going to risk that!" Wanda walked over to the stairs and looked up. "She doesn't belong with us; it'll ruin everything." Tears filled her eyes. "Mystique, I know how it feels to be separated from someone but your taking it out on the wrong person."

            "No; they took my son and my daughter; she can help me get him back. I grew too close to her to let anything happen. I need them; they are me."

            "No, they aren't; you're too soft. After this you let them go. They asked and you allowed; this is a battle between you and you, not Xavier; he has nothing to do with this." 

            "You're wrong! She'll help, she knows who I am; I am her mother." 

Wanda turned and under her breath mumbled, "No you're her worst enemy and I won't let you hurt her". 

            "What was that Wanda?" 

            "I'm leaving; bye!"

Wanda walked up the stairs and walked into the room Rogue was in. 

            "Get out of here Wanda! I hate this place I never wanted to come here." She took a pillow and flung it at her, missing her only by and inch.

            "I'm here to help, Rogue; she's wrong, don't let her get to you. Let's go."

            "How? Why? What's in it for you?"

 "How...? Well, let's see; I'll ask the guys. They'll gladly help. Why? Because I know how you feel to be apart from the one you love and taken capture some place horrible. And that's what's in it for me; the help of another. Now let's go."

            "Thanks Wanda; the world needs more people like you." Rogue got up; Wanda, taking her hand, led her to Pietro's bedroom, where Lance, Blob, Toad (Todd Talanski), and Pietro were all talking. 

            "Hey, Wanda, sweet-ums, have you come for a kiss?" Toad looked at her and puckered his lips.

            "EW, Toad that's gross. I'm doing a breakout for Rogue here, and you're all going to help me; even you, Pietro, so don't speed off." 

            "I don't have to help you, sis."

            "We're going to battle soon and it won't be pretty. All the X-men against us! If you want that, don't help, and if you won't fight, then go find a nice box to sleep in because this place will come down."

            "Alright, we'll help. What do we have to do?" 

            "Pietro, come here." She pointed and he walked over. "Pick her up!"

            "What?!" both Pietro and Rogue said at the exact moment. 

            "You heard me; he'll run you there and we'll get there as fast as we can in your car, Lance, and talk to the X-men. All right can you hold her?"

            "Of course; you know, Rogue, after all this I can take you other places: you know, a movie, dinner, anything you want, as fast as you want. What do you say?"

            "She's says hurry up, Pietro, you can't take forever; and besides, she already has someone close to her, don't you Rogue?"

            "Yeah, that's what made the problem." She blushed; then, before she knew it, was speeding down the stairs and out the door, hearing Mystique screaming for her back. She didn't care; she would be safe.

--------------------------------Running down the road-----------------------------------------------

"So… Rogue, who's the person…?"

"What person?" Rogue added quickly, sounding offended by the question.

"You know the person who is close to you?" Pietro started slowing down hoping she knew what he meant.

"What does it matter to you? Once I'm back at the institute we're over, and forget we know each other. The reason this all happened was because of your team."

"Well, yeah, Rogue but I…I had nothing to do with it."

"Why should I believe you?"

"'Cause I love you Rogue. I think about you every night. I do… I really do love…"

"This is too freaky; I'm out of here. I'll try and call Scott somehow. Just leave me alone, ok?"

            "Rogue, I'm Wanda's brother, Magneto's son, and…"

"And I'm listening; you aren't moving so that's all I can do." She sat on a tree stump hoping they would soon leave and she would see Scott again. 

"And I'm yours for the taking. Just think about it, ok?"

"Fine, I'll think about it Pietro, but the answer will still be no!"

"We'll see, we'll see." And with that he picked her up and sped her off back to the institute. All the X-men were boarding the X-jet. 

"I'm here… I'm fine! I'm a big girl; I can survive."

"Rogue, you're here, and fine I see; but why is he here?"

"He brought me here. I can't walk so he carried me as fast as possible; the others are on the way; they were all helping. They aren't bad people." She looked in Pietro's direction winked and smiled. "They aren't; not all of them." 

Then the brotherhood pulled up in Lance's jeep and walked towards Rogue. 

"They all deserve a chance; everyone here got one."  


	5. What's worse than what happened?

What's Worse Than What Happened?

As everyone un-boarded Rogue glanced towards the back of the plane. She was shocked to see Jean and Scott leaving together, hand-in-hand. She followed them quietly after grabbing a stick to help her walk. She followed them behind the building and to the waterfall and heard them talking.

"I'm so happy you're over Rogue, Scott." She pushed some red hair out of her face and landed a quick kiss on his cheek. "She is really uptight and doesn't like anyone, or so it seems."

"She did seem like that a lot, didn't she? And then when she got in the accident she begged me to bring her back. She's our friend; I couldn't say no." After finishing his answer he planted a kiss on her lips and then they stopped talking altogether. After a few minutes of them kissing, and tears filling Rogue's eyes, Jean asked the question Rouge knew would come. 

 "So have you told her it's over and we're with each other now?"

"Well, you're with Duncan, right?"

"Well yeah, but he doesn't pay half as much attention to me as you do."

"So he won't know and she won't know. It's as easy as that."

"I don't know; she gets pretty moody."

"I'll tell her then. It won't hurt her too; much I never had strong feelings for her and I doubt she ever did for me." 

"Right.…" They continued kissing but softly enough to hear a whimper then feet running. The gazed at each other gasped and said softly, "Rogue."

She ran, crying, when she was caught by a speeding mutant. The tears wiped from her eyes and she was in her room again.

"This is your room, right?"

            "Yes, Pietro, but I was doing fine I didn't need your help."

Then she heard rushed footsteps, two voices, and the doorknob turn.

            "Rogue are you all right, sweetie?" Scott walked in and sat on the bed; he threw his arms around her. "What are you doing here, Pietro?" He sent a terrifying look towards him and Pietro didn't give him a chance to speak.

            "What are you doing here? Come to hurt her more? She loved you but you couldn't live with that, could you? You needed more, so you went to Jean after she got kidnapped, didn't you? Thought she wouldn't come back. Well she did and I would do anything to be with her, and you're just going to throw her heart away. I can't believe you; you disgust me!"

            "You are no prize Pietro, and Rogue deserves more then you."

            "You mean a cheat of a boyfriend like you." Rogue stood up, wobbling for a moment, and then stood upright. "You said you loved me, Scott. You said that you felt the same way I did, but you're wrong. No; actually, I was a fool to have ever liked you, and Jean, you can come in now, I'm sure Duncan would love to here this." 

            "Rogue, I never meant to hurt you but I… love him and he loves me."

Rogue started packing her things. "You know that's fine, I never fit in so I might as well leave everyone alone; I'm leaving. Since you love each other so much as to destroy another's feelings then you'll love to go together and tell him I QUIT!!!!!!!"

            "Rogue, you can't quit!! You're part of the X-team!"

            "Quiet, laser-eyes, I shouldn't have listened to you from the start. I'm not part of the team; I am a freak and hurt those I touch; no more, goodbye." 

With that she walked out of the room, Pietro following her, then Pietro stopped, turned, and spoke. 

            "You lost the best girl in the world, Scott, and damaged her. I hope you live with guilt."

He walked out of the room and Jean turned and hugged Scott. He pushed her off. 

            "Pietro…." He turned and sped into the room

            "Yes?" 

            "I am… now."

"Good, now you realize what you've done."

He turned and ran from the room; Scott heard him calling after Rogue and in his mind he wanted to as well. 

            "Scott, are you ok, honey?"

            "Jean I was terrible. We're over you're still with Duncan and I wish I was still with Rogue."

            "I thought you didn't have feelings for her, Scott?"

            "That's what I thought too, Jean."


	6. Departure Is Such Sweet Sorrow

Departure Is Such Sweet Sorrow

"So, Rogue, if you could pick one place where would you go?"

"Anywhere then here Pietro; I'm leaving. But can you give this letter to Scott?"

"Anything for you Rogue, but after I'm done want me to bring you to the carnival?"

"That was what made me want to leave. Tell me, Pietro, why did I come back here with you?"

"Well you wanted to leave and this is the last place they would expect you to go so you came with me and are leaving now and I wish I could go with you."

"All right Pietro, I'll wait for you. I'll give you a chance. Meet me at the park bench in the middle of the park." 

"All right Rogue, I'll see you later. I'll deliver this letter."

Pietro and Rogue headed out the door and went different directions. Pietro looked at the letter. Why Scott he betrayed her and she still had a thing for him. He wanted a chance with her; he would do anything. He walked up to the institute gates; the lasers were ready. With no powers this would be difficult, but he was super fast. He backed up and ran up the stone gate then across the lawn and through Scott's window. Scott was sitting on his bed, weeping over what looked like a photograph. Pietro moved closer and looked over his shoulder, it was a photo of him and Rogue.

            "Hey, Scott, I got a letter for you."

Scott spun and flung a fist at him; of course he missed. 

            "What do you want, Quicksilver?" Scott became very angry.

            "Name's Pietro and I have a letter for you."

            "From who? You already took the one I love."

            "No. You did by kissing Jean; but it's from Rogue. She asked me to give it to you." 

            "Fine, hand it over!" 

Scott tore it open and took out the piece of paper and a picture attached to it. He unfolded it and found the picture of him and Rogue, but he only found her picture. He then unfolded the paper and found her handwriting; he started to cry but started to read.    

Dear Scott,

            I'm sorry but when you read this I will be gone and only two people know where I am. They are me and Pietro. Don't ask him because I don't want to see you again. You hurt me and I don't want to hurt you sometime, physically. So I will be meeting Pietro and if you want, send a letter and I will write back. I'm sorry about this, but you give me no choice I can't live with you. Now you and Jean can be together and you have my small picture and I have yours. You will always be with me. Do not attempt to follow me; I don't wish to see you. Tell everyone I'm sorry, but it was either this or I will not exist anymore. I'm so sorry I was a bother. I am crying as I write this so I have to stop. Goodbye Scott I'll miss you. 

                                                                                                                        Rogue

"Rogue, no, don't, stop." 

He wanted to hear more. He started crying harder. Then looked from the note to Pietro.

            "Pietro, will you bring her a letter for me? I need you to have her bring one back."

Scott pulled out a pen paper and started to cry.

            "Sure, Scott."

He started crying while writing making all the ink run and made the letter look very creepy.

Dear Rogue, 

            Please don't leave; I miss you to much. Don't hurt yourself, I'll find you and bring you back; I love you. I won't lose you that easily. I'm crying now but I won't stop until you come back to me. You were always with me and I wish for you to come back, all the time. I love you; come back, please. Write back, please. You were never a bother to me and I love you with all my heart.

We CAN live with each other. I know it; come back to me, Rogue, please.

                                                                                                            Scott

He wiped his eyes with his sleeve, sealed the letter, and kissed it; he looked over at Pietro. He was modeling in front of the mirror, turned, and Scott saw him wearing his extra glasses.

            "Pietro…." He sniffed and Pietro handed him a tissue. "Bring it to her, please?" 

"Sure, Scott. She told me where to find her so I'll be back in a few days." 

"It's far?" 

"Oh….umm… yeah… really far, totally far, Scott. So far it's, um, in another state- yeah. That's it, another state, uh huh."

"Oh… Pietro, tell her I love her." 

"Sure… then why'd you do this with Jean?"

"I don't know; I really don't."

"Sure… it's cool, you don't want to say."

He started heading down the hall, glancing at the door which said 'Rogue and Kitty' on it, and kept walking.

            "PIETRO!"

            "What?"

            "Give her a kiss for me, ok?"

            "Will do, Scott; will do."

He continued walking and laughed a menacing laugh under his breath. From the next room there was laughter and Evan stepped out.

            "What were you doing, Pietro? I thought you were coughing up a hairball." He laughed at his pathetic attempt at humor and left the hall again.

Out the door Pietro ran down to the park. There, on the bench, he saw Rogue sitting, crying, with her face in her hands.

            "Rogue, baby, what's wrong?"

            "Everything; I want to go back, I hate it here."

            "Where; the park? We can leave now."

            "No, never mind. Let's go now?"


	7. The Wolf Leaves The Pack

The Wolf Leaves The Pack

"Hey, Charles, I got some business to attend to, so I'll be gone for a few days, ok?"

"Logan, whenever you want to leave or go somewhere you are free to do it and you don't need to ask."

"Sure, I just didn't want you to worry." 

"All right Logan. But I am worried for you."

"Why would you be? Everything's fine."

"Logan, you haven't gotten sleep within the past week. What is troubling you? We can try to figure it out and get rid of it."

"It's nothing; I have to go."

He walked down to the garage and got on his bike; he turned it on and was heading off. He started to sniff the air. In his head he started to think it was a good thing there had been no rain. Rogue's scent was getting closer and closer. The only way she would get further is to have Pietro bring her further, and they wouldn't leave that fast. He kept going until late that night. There they were, sitting at a gas station, eating pop-tarts. He drove up and parked next to them; looking down he placed a hand on Rogue's shoulder.

            "Didn't think I'd let you leave without a good bye, did you?"

            "Logan, it's been a week since I've seen any of you. Why'd you come? I said for no one to. Did Scott send you? That bitch!"

            "Watch your language, Rogue. No one sent me; I came for you. I miss you; we all do."

            "You know you didn't. You never liked me; no one did; that's why I left."

            "Rogue, come back; everyone's worried. I can't say I saw you and didn't bring you back, they'll hate me; they miss you."

            "No, stop, leave me alone!" 

 She grabbed her head and fell to the ground there she laid crying and screaming. Pietro stood up and went over to Wolverine.

            "Go now, she wants to be alone, not with you; can't you see that? She's scared; she can't go back, so leave now."

            "Who are you to tell me what to do, Bub?"

            "Well, Bub, I'm the only one who cares for Rogue, so just beat it; everyone hurts her."

            "You picked a fight with the wrong person, kid, now get lost." He glanced down; Rogue was gone; he and Pietro looked around searching for her. Then they focused on his bike; Rogue got on it and took off.

            "Rogue, get back here."

            "Why, just so you can get your precious bike? Ha, she'll be long gone soon and I'll get there even faster. See yah later!"

Pietro rushed down the street and was out of sight before long. 

            "Rogue, come back; I'll miss you." He turned and a tear dropped to the ground.  

----------------------------------------- On the bike ---------------------------------------------- 

            "Pietro, it's time; I want to, no need to be alone." 

            "Rogue, but sweetie, we were just starting."

            "Leave now Pietro!" With that she flew down a road in the woods leaving Pietro in her dust; he stopped, huffed, and turned.

            "Never liked her much anyway; too bossy. Yeah, that's it, bossy." He started to run and ran by Wolverine. 

Rogue stopped and rested by a tree to sleep while in the shadows lurked a creature; no, a mutant one she had encountered before. She woke up an hour later, got on the bike, and started to ride. Wolverine was closer to her now. She was riding in front of another biker. All of a sudden Sabretooth jumped from the shadows because of hearing Logan's bike. He snatched Rogue and fell into the ditch. Sabretooth clawed and scratched, only to find it was her. He walked into the distance, leaving Rogue to die there. The man from behind her found the dead bike and walked down; he found her and brought her to his own. 

            "Missy what happened to you? Are you ok? How about we bring you to the hospital down the road? Would you like that?"

Her breathing became deeper and heavier so he started the bike and left. Wolverine then heard a message from Xavier telling him Rogue was at the hospital. He started to run while Xavier told him where. Rogue arrived at the hospital and was rushed to the emergency room. 

            "I'm sorry sir it's to late."

            "What do you mean?"

            "She won't make it without a miracle."

The heart respirator started to slowly beep. 

Beep…Beep… then it started to pick up speed. Logan rushed through the doors, dripping wet from rain and tears, and ran to the front desk. 

"Where is she, Bub?"

"Who?" 

"She just came in!"

"Oh, room 333, third floor, down the corridor to the third left, and the third door on the right."

With that he flew up the stairs, not waiting for the elevator. Her beeping was getting faster as the man and the doctor argued.

            "We can't save her without a miracle."

A tear rolled down Rogue's cheek as Wolverine busted through the door.

The others left and Wolverine ran to her side.

"I'm sorry, Logan; tell everyone I'm sorry."

"Don't say sorry yet, Rogue."

He grabbed her hand, took the glove off, and placed it to his cheek. Her beeping flattened. He started to cry as the beeping began again, faster then slower, and then perfect. Logan fell over and Rogue sat up, grabbed her glove, put it on, and gave him a kiss. He was already unconscious; she thought what could she have done to show her thankfulness. When the doctor's walked in the window was open; the curtains blowing in and out. There tucked into the bed was Logan. The doctors walked over to the bed looking shocked. "Where… where… is she?" The doctor's ran out to find her. Logan opened his eyes vision blurred, shook his head and sniffed the air. She wasn't too far but where was she going.

----------------------------back at the mansion------------------------------

Everyone laid silent in the pool. First to break the silence was Kurt. 

            "Blue fuzzy attack" as Kurt teleported he fell to the water making a large splash pushing both Jean and Kitty to the wall.

            "Kurt! Try being a little more considerate we lost two members already."

            "Sorry Kitty." He looked ashamed "Bamf!" There next to Kitty was the adorable elf. Quickly pecking her on the cheek he disappeared. Everyone giggled except Scott. 

            "Scott lighten up she didn't want to be here anymore." Splashing him with water Jean got out of the pool and sat next to him on the deck. Alone she shook his shoulder. "Wake up. There's no use asking her back Professor tried 5 times already. She's gone she doesn't want to be here."

            "It's the truth!" Kurt appeared knocking both Jean and Scott backwards.

            "Kurt you're a genius!"

            "Well I don't like to brag. But why?"

            "She'll come back for you. You're her family she needs you."

            "Scott! NO!"

            "Jean I have to see her."

            "Not Kurt. Kurt no don't help him."

            "Me Scott?"

            "Yes!"

            "No!"

            "Jean!"

            "Scott!"

            "Kurt?"

            "Don't Kurt!"

            "STOP!!! You're confusing me. Just no Scott she is my sister and if she misses me great but remember she was a loner her best friend was Mystique. She needs her space. I respect that it's time you do to. Bamf."

            "Jean!"

            "Scott he's right just stop she'll come when she's ready. Just leave her alone." Jean stormed off leaving Scott alone once again.

------------------------------------back on the streets----------------------------------------------

Magneto's team assembled, forming a circle around Rogue. She panicked removing her glove. 

"Rogue; Xavier finally abandoned you. Now I offer you a chance to be on my team like once before. Either we do it with your cooperation or forcefully. Your choice." The circle grew tighter. Launching at Magneto she screamed.

            "Magneto! Get away!" Running towards him Rogue was caught in a metal manipulated sphere. Gambit, Colossus, Pyro, Sabretooth, Magneto and Mastermind gathered around. Gambits head hung in shame as the spheres gathered them and took them to Magnetos lair. There strapped down Rogue struggled to release herself. Mastermind walked out putting his hands out she screamed there her mind was a mess. He altered good thoughts of Xavier to bad and bad thoughts of Magneto to good. He released her and she got up.

            "Are you ready to work with us as a team Rogue?"

            "Of course I am Magneto. I will get Xavier for all that he did to me."

            "Alright team lets go." The orbs appeared once more Rogue willing climbing in one. They shot off and headed toward the mansion.

----------------------------------------at the mansion--------------------------------------------------

            "Professor trouble. Magneto's at the gate."

            "Yes but Jean they have a new member."

            "Who Professor?"

            "Rogue." Jean gasped running to get ready she noticed everyone. They all ran to the lawn. All fighting; except Rogue who made her way through to Xavier. 

            "Rogue you are still in there. I know it." Immediately he was using his mind to push her away. Reaching out she fell as the others attacked. "Restrain her don't hurt her. They ruined her mind. She may still be in there."

Magneto came close.

            "Do you like my new partner Charles? She was quite upset that you left her. We welcomed her unlike you we need her for her powers. She is quite useful."

            "Magnus, why? She is already hurt, why would you do this?"

            "To settle the score."

At that moment Wolverine came busting through the gate all the new students ran through the door. Xavier using his mind restrained Rogue. Struggling she looked towards Xavier. 

            "I will get you Xavier, mark my words I will get you."

Magneto's team retreated leaving Rogue only words left were. "I'll return Charles stronger next time."


End file.
